Attero Dominatus
by JawsOfDeathMouthOfHell
Summary: An Israelite soldier begins seeing the wrongs done by his people and hopes to put a stop to them.


The location is the Kingdom of Midian. The Israelites have ransacked a whole third of the kingdom. One soldier among them stands alone, with no blood on his blade. The leader of the army spots him and questions why he's not slaying any Midianites. The soldier answers with a question of his own."Doesn't this feel kinda wrong?" he asks. "We are doing it in the name of the Lord!" the leader answers. "It doesn't matter if it's wrong!" he adds on. "But we're killing people who did no wrong" the soldier says. "Why would the Lord want us to slay those who are associated with his people's enemies?" he asks. "The enemies must be completely purged and annihilated" the leader answers. "But it's wrong to judge people for what they might do" the solider responds. "Whatever, just get to slaying Midianites" the leader coldly responds before going to slaughter a Midianite family. The soldier then begins thinking over everything the Israelites did to so many civilizations up to this point. He looks toward a Midianite home and decides it's time something was done. He enters the house, and the family inside is initially terrified, but the soldier explains he's no longer on the side of the Israelites. He then says that he's seen the error of his ways and is commited to righting the wrongs done by his people.

He then leads the family out of their home, goes around the city searching for survivors of the Israelites' rampage, and gathers them before exiting the kingdom. The group then heads to all the other lands the Israelites conquered up to that point and gathers the survivors of the attacks on them. They all then gather near a hill, with the Israelite soldier standing on the top. He then delivers an inspiring speech about himself, the crimes of his people, and how he, along with the survivors of his people's attack, can bring an end to the carnage and right the wrongs done by them. With their mission set, the soldier leads the army to the Israelites' next attack point, the Hittite kingdom. As the Israelites are about to siege the kingdom, the rebel Israelite ad his army arrive on the scene and stop them before they can enter the kingdom gates. The soldier attempts to convince the Israelites that it doesn't have to be this way. However, they pay him no heed, and declare him "a traitor in the sight of the Lord" before charging to attack him. The rebel soldier and his army then begin their own charge. Eventually, the Israelites retreat from the battle.

After the Israelites are gone, the rebel army enters the Hittite kingdom and declares to the people that they will protect the kingdom at any cost. Meanwhile, the leader of the Israelite army that was to raid the Hittite kingdom speaks to God about the failure of the Israelites to attack the kingdom. The news infuriates God, who strikes the leader down in cold blood and has his soul sent to Hell, where Satan has secretly been planning to overthrow God rather than torture the souls sent to Hell, and the former Israelite army leader realizes it was wrong of the Israelites to conquer all those lands and joins Satan's cause. Meanwhile, in the Hittite kingdom, the rebel Israelite soldier is resting when Satan appears before him. The soldier doesn't say anything, but Satan reveals that he's not there to fight, but the soldier already believes him. Then Satan reveals that the real reason he revolted against God was to end his reign of terror over mortals, and that he never tortures the souls sent to Hell, but rather takes them under his wing, and recruits those who are able to fight into his army to end God's reign of terror, and those that have never fought before are allowed to rest and live out good and peaceful lives. Satan then reveals that he's come to aid in the soldier's quest to right the wrongs done by the Israelites. The soldier accepts the proposal.

The next morning, the soldier wakes up and finds the rebel army standing outside the gates, looking out for the Israelites. Right about then, the Israelites can be seen coming up over the horizon, this time with God accompanying them. This time, however, the Israelites outnumber the resistance force, so Satan summons his own army, accompanied by demons, and they and the resistance charge out to battle, with Satan clashing with God. Instead of finishing God off, however, Satan hands the rebel Israelite soldier his pitchfork instead, so he can be the one to finish God off. The soldier then smites God with the pitchfork, and the Israelites, upon seeing God vanquished, immediately converge their forces on the rebel solider. He defeats them all with the pitchfork, and their souls are sent to Purgatory, where they're imprisoned for eternity. Back in the world of the living, the Israelite army leader that was slain by God apologizes to the rebel soldier for not listening to him, then he, along with Satan, the demons, and the other souls from Hell return to Hell while the rebel Israelite soldier begins a new life in the Hittite kingdom with the Hittites and the rebel army.


End file.
